Departure for a New Continent
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Reiko Yoshida (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Tetsuo Imazawa |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 6, 1999 (En:) October 2, 1999 |continuity= }} The kids receive a call for help from a far off continent called Server, and set about building a raft to take them across the ocean. Synopsis Gennai explains to the and their partners that he is talking to them in the form of a hologram from the Server Continent. He does not know how they can get home but he still needs their help in defeating other evil . They will need to digivolve once more to the next level. To do so, the kids will need to find the Tags and Crests. The Crests are scattered throughout Server but the Tags were hidden by . Gennai's hologram then disappears but not before being able to put a map on Izzy's computer. The kids wonder how to get to Server, which is very far away according to Izzy's map. Most of the group doesn't think it is a good idea to go but T.K. says they should so they all agree. The next day, everyone begins to build a raft. shows up with , , Mojyamon, , , and the Yokomon to help. With their help, the raft gets finished in no time. Just then, T.K.'s hatches into a ! He is thrilled and with that, the DigiDestined and their partners leave File Island to go to Server with all of their friends saying goodbye. As the group is sailing, a giant tidal wave comes. It was caused by a who eats them. After being sent down the esophagus where they are attacked by antibodies, they end up in the stomach which is quickly filling up with stomach acid. As they are looking for a way out, Sora spots a Black Gear in Whamon. uses her "Poison Ivy" to latch onto the gear. Tai climbs it and uses his Digivice to destroy the gear. Whamon then shoots the raft out through his blow hole and apologizes to everyone. As their raft is now broken, Whamon offers to take the group to Server. He also says that he once saw Devimon hide something deep in the ocean and will take the kids there to see what it was. They end up in a cove and when Whamon lets them off, the group sees a convenience store but they run into a Drimogemon with a Black Gear before they can reach it. digivolves into to fight Drimogemon while everyone else looks for the tags. They go into the store but it's being destroyed. then joins the fight by digivolving to and he is able to break the Gear. In all the scuffle, T.K. looses Poyomon. When he finds him, Poyomon has a box. It contains the Tags. Now that they have them, the kids just need the Crests so they continue onto Server with Whamon to get them. Featured characters (23) |c3= *Yokomon (22) |c4= * (2) * (2) * (2) * (10) * (12) * (14) * (16) |c5= * (15) * (16) * (16) * (20) * (21) * (24) *' ' (25) * (26) * (27) |c6= * (19) |c11= *Gennai (1) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?" :—'Tai' expresses his opinion of Gennai. "Now that my stomach is full, I'm ready for lunch." :—'Tentomon' doesn't seem to fully understand the purpose of eating. "When we had to survive on our own, we grew up very fast, except Joe. He just threw up very fast." :—'Tai' sneaks in another joke at Joe's expense. "Oh, you know us monsters. We all love to gossip." :—'Leomon' is very much in the loop. Other notes |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Whamon's swallowing of the kids raft appears to be an allusion to a similar moment from . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The original episode features the insert song Seven (for the first time), which is played as the group go about building their raft. *Drimogemon is the last Digimon to be possessed by a black gear. *In the English dub, the music normally played during digivolution is changed to the actual Digimon Opening Theme, though with some of the vocals cut out. This remains throughout this series, and the next series. Some syndicated repeats of the first 13 episdoes are edited to use this Digivolve theme. *This is the first English dub episode to be written by Jeff Nimoy and Bob Buchholz, who would go on to write and co-write many English dub episodes of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, plus Digimon: The Movie. *Gennai's mention of "now at ten cents a minute" references ads for cell phone data plans at the time. }} de:Abschied von der Insel